The UK and the Yanks
by Geml31
Summary: ON HOLD.Bones and Booth are back in the UK after someone is copying the murders from her book. Can they work together with the Police and CPS to bring this court and solve the crime. Bones/Booth, Matt/Alesha
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks to W5Jasmine for beating this story. Hope you enjoy and like reading this. Based on the Bones episode the Bones in the Book from season 2. Zach is in this story from Bones and George and James in this as well from Law and Order:UK

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DI Natalie Chandler House<strong>

**Deli Street, Camden**

**London, England**

DI Natalie Chandler was sitting in bed reading the latest book from Dr Temperance Brennan; 'Red Tape White Bones'. Just reading the book to get away from mess which her life has fallen into - the final conclusion to her husband's affair with a twenty-something year old bimbo had come that evening; he'd left her.

So after an hour of reading Natalie decided to let the sleep overcome her. She placed the book on her bedside table and turned out the light. Determined not to be found, she quickly made sure that the bedside phone remained unplugged, and that her mobile was switched off. Natalie Chandler was doing everything she could to shut the world out.

* * *

><p><em>Bones, LO:UK, Bones, LO:UK, Bones, LO:UK, Bones, LO:UK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dr Temperance Brennan's Office<strong>

**Jeffersonian Institute, Washington, DC**

**District Of Columbia, USA**

Dr Temperance 'Bones' Brennan was sitting in her office typing the latest report for the case that she and Booth had just shut. Then all of a sudden her Skype indicated that she had an incoming call coming from her half-brother Matt Devlin, and with out even thinking about it moved her mouse over the accept button.

"Hello my dear sis. How are you?" Matt asked.

"Matt," she said his name with a smile, "I am fine and well. So what's the reason for this impromptu call?" Temperance replied noticing that he was at work and still in the same clothes as last call which was yesterday morning/lunchtime.

Matt laughed and stated, "Can't I talk to my dear sister without a reason. Before you say anything I need to see and talk to a friendly face. Gov's for some reason has gone missing, not picking up her mobile or home phone, not like her at all, and left me and Ronnie to deal with the case of a missing baby from the Royal Freeman hospital."

Temperance could see the weariness in her brother's eyes; not quite as bright as usual. "Right go home get some food and sleep, it must be about 7pm your end. Then first thing tomorrow go round to her house with this Alesha who you have yet to introduce me to, and find out what's wrong. Just tell her that you're all there if she needs anybody."

Matt looked down to his desk, then back up to the camera. "Thanks Tempe. But I don't think I'll be much use. I'll ring George and voice my concerns. He won't let anything get past him and they're friends as well so it will make it easier." He grinned, "And I'll introduce you to Alesha the next time that I call you, I promise. Love you lots and stay safe and out of trouble."

Temperance then said "Love you too. Bye."

As Temperance ended the call, Booth's tall form appeared in the doorway, "Bones, come on, paper work can wait. We need food, we haven't eaten anything since this morning."


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Dear all**

**Frist off sorry if you thought this was an update and that it has taken a while to hear from me. I have not forgotten about this story. The reason there has been no updates for a while is due I have not had time to do an update to fact that my A Levels and BTEC have taken a lot of my time. This is due to the fact that I am re-sitting all of my AS levels due to the fact I did not do as well as I had hope and this is down to many reasons due to exam support and so on. It also has not helped that I have been working a lot this last month and been ill as well.**

**Have no worries there is an update in progress, it shall be up next week or the week after next.**

**Many thanks for reading the story and sticking with it.**

**Gemma (geml31)**


End file.
